The present invention disclosed herein relates to a motor, and more particularly to a motor driving circuit estimating minimum power consumption and an operation method thereof.
Motors are apparatuses for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy by using a force received by a current in a magnetic field. The motors are classified into ac motors and dc motors according to a type of input power source. An ac motor rotates a rotor by providing a constant current to stator windings to change a magnetic field. A dc motor rotates a rotor by providing a constant current to the rotator. At this time, the dc motor allows a current to flow in a certain direction regardless of a position of the rotator by using a brush. Recently, as power electronic control technologies are developed, brushless direct current (BLDC) motors are provided which do not use the brush by using an electronic switching technology. Since the BLDC motors do not use brushes, there are no concerns about heat generation and abrasion of the brushes due to mechanical frictions.
It is necessary for a motor to extract a position signal of a rotor to maintain constant performance according to driving conditions. Here, the driving conditions include a driving speed, and load conditions. When the driving conditions are determined, a driving circuit of a motor provides energy to the motor according to the driving conditions. Under the same driving conditions, the most efficient way for driving a motor is to use minimum power consumption.